


I Say, You Say

by sevenall



Category: iamsab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyre is straight for almost 150 kiloneters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Say, You Say

Do you remember," I say, "our last year in college and we went on the road, just the two of us."

"Well," you say, "I had started my PhD and Sarah was supposed to come with, only there was a guy or something."

"It was something," I say. "And we thought we might go to to Adelaide."

"To Perth," you say, "but you cannot read a map to save your life. Or mine."

"Wasn't it more fun this way?" I say. "Eyre is straight for almost 150 kiloneters."

"And that was how I knew we were lost," you say. "All those turns and then the mountains coming up. We had to stop. I told you miles ago we had to stop."

"Everything did stop," I say. "The car, that godawful local country music channel you insisted on. Radio silence and then we got out of the car and kissed."

"Actually," you say, "I went to check the gas. But then I saw the wombat."

"I think I saw it first," I say, "but you were the one who started running."

"It hurtled down the slope like anything," you say, "tearing up this enormous cloud of dust."

"And we chased it down the hill and back up again," I say, "and then it turned and showed its teeth, but we just yelled at it and it ran."

"God, we were laughing," you say

"We were," I say. "But it got away."

"Yeah," you say, and though I don't want to look, I see your hands go still. "In the end, it got away from us."

THE END


End file.
